Boneca de Porcelana
by Meg Stewart
Summary: Uma roqueira rebelde, ou uma boneca de porcelana? Qual dessas é Isabella Swan? Não se esqueça de que nem tudo é o que parece.
1. Chapter 1

Boneca de Porcelana

"Nem tudo é o que parece"

**Título:** Boneca de Porcelana

**Capa: **HTTP*://www.*imagebam*.com*/image*/48c27f61670693 (retire os *)

**Autora:** Meg Stewart

**Shipper:** Bella/S., Edward, Jacob, Alice,...

**Gênero:** Drama, Romance, Lemons

**Censura:** +18

**Sinopse:** Bella Swan, uma adolescente roqueira e rebelde que esconde um grande segredo. S., uma bailarina famosa e mascarada, que também esconde um grande segredo. Não é só o fato de as duas terem segredos que elas têm em comum, as duas são a mesma pessoa. Bella Swan fingi ser a bailarina S. para viver seu sonho e se esconder de Jacob Black...

Bella seguia bem com sua vida dupla, até que aparece um novo coreógrafo na Royalite France School, Edward Cullen. Desejo é o que sentem Edward e S. Amor é o que sentem Edward e Bella... Bella tenta manter seu relacionamento na base de mentiras, enganações e provocações. E se sai bem, até que Jacob a acha e ameaça contar seu segredo e acabar com a vida de Edward.

Uma roqueira rebelde, ou uma boneca de porcelana? Qual dessas é Isabella Swan?

Não se esqueça de que nem tudo é o que parece.

**Observações:**

* A fic não é hot, a censura é de dezoito porque as lemons vão ser quentes. Pelo menos algumas delas.

*** **Se você lê minha outra fic – Bad Reputation -, fique sabendo que essa vai ser bem diferente dela

* Nessa fic não tem vampiros, lobisomens, ou não sei mais o que

* É possível que Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie não apareçam nessa história. Ainda verei isso

* A fic irá conter palavrões, muitos sentimentos vis, criados pelo dinheiro e provocações sexuais

* A fic será principalmente em PDV's da Bella e alguns em terceira pessoa, talvez nem tenha de outras pessoas

* Amo receber reviews, e só posto se recebê-las, sem as reviews não tenho como saber se vocês estão gostando, ou não. Então sempre me mandem reviews, ok? Eu fico feliz, escrevo e posto mais rápido e respondo a todas

Bom, comecei a escrever essa fic há pouco tempo e decidi postá-la aqui, porque várias pessoas gostaram da minha outra fic – Bad Reputation. Mas, estou viajando, então a fic vai ter data de estréia.

**Data de Estréia:** 11/01/2010

Prólogo

Edward estava assustado. Jacob apontava uma arma para ele. S. corria pelos corredores da Royalite France School. Edward agora sabia da verdade sobre Bella, ou melhor, parte dela. Jacob agora estava prestes a matar Edward, ele não serviria de nada. Edward não sabia por que iria morrer, mas sabia que estava com muita raiva de Bella. Ele nunca pensou que seu amor, sua pequena rebelde poderia ser na verdade uma assassina de sangue frio que só queria saber de dinheiro.

Jacob preparou a arma e estava pronto para matar Edward. Dois tiros. Foi o que Edward ouviu antes de cair inconsciente no chão. Um grito de desespero. O último som. Sapatilhas de ponta rosa correndo até ele. A última visão. A noite se fechou sobre Edward. Dois rostos. Bella, a roqueira rebelde e S., a boneca de porcelana.

O que acharam?

Se vocês gostarem eu vou começar a postar no dia 11, então mandem reviews e estejam aqui para a estréia.

Link da minha outra fic: http*://www.*fanfiction*.net*/s/5476841/1*/Bad_*Reputation


	2. Decisão Importante!

**Decisão Importante!**

Queridos, preciso da compreensão de vocês!

Bom, eu tenho uma decisão importante para tomar. Me ajudem, por favor!

Vocês sabem que eu escrevo duas fics - Bad Reputation e Boneca de Porcelana -, mas eu também tenho uma doação de fotos - que tem 2 perfis aliás - e meu tempo não ta dando para fazer as duas coisas. Eu amo muito escrever e também amo muito minha doação e não quero parar de fazer nenhuma das duas coisas...

Se acalmem que eu não vou parar de escrever, ok? O que eu estou pensando em fazer é o seguinte... Como eu comecei Boneca de Porcelana agora estou pensando em parar de postar ela (eu já comecei a postar no Orkut). Eu continuo escrevendo no meu notebook quando tiver tempo, mas não posto - assim não tenho o compromisso de ter que escrever sempre - e volto a postar quando Bad Reputation acabar, ou quando eu tiver mais desafogada.

O que vocês acham? Eu achei essa a melhor alternativa. Digam-me suas opiniões, para eu poder saber o que vocês acham de eu parar de postar Boneca de Porcelana.

Por favor me compreendam. Eu acho que não vou nem postar o capítulo 1, para ver se a curiosidade fica menor, mas se vocês quiserem eu posso postar o capítulo 1.

Meg Stewart


End file.
